Time To Kill
by Northwest Sage
Summary: G1: After yet another Decepticon loss by Autobot hands, Starscream confronts Megatron and plans to make this showdown be their final one!


**Time To Kill**

It was an unusually modest gathering for Megatron's latest attempt at boosting morale. It was, however, that way by design. Another attack on the citizens of Earth had resulted in yet another defeat at Autobot hands. The audience was comprised of Megatron's most loyal follower, communications officer Soundwave, and a trio of Seekers including Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Air Commander Starscream. Starscream was always present, but that too was by design. The others that formed the Decepticon Army were either out on various missions or too injured to attend. But their absence didn't matter at the moment; the ones intended to witness what was about to transpire were accounted for.

"We will strike again with even more ferocity," Megatron shouted. "It is our destiny to destroy the Autobots! Yes, we may have been set back by our recent defeat, but we shall prevail." The cunning commander looked down to those seated around him. "Soon, very soon, we will return the Decepticon Empire to its proper glory!"

"Glory?" Starscream asked with great sarcasm in his tone. "You dare speak to us of glory?" The others shifted in their seats, uncomfortable with the sudden tension in the air. "While our warriors fall by Autobot hands and by their own in-fighting, you have the nerve to speak to us about glory?"

Megatron was torn between laughing at Starscream or blowing him apart. The red in his optics deepened. "Mind your tone. Remember who it is you are raising your voice at."

"How could I forget?" Starscream asked as he began to stand. "I am constantly reminded of who you are. After each battle turns into another defeat, I remember you. After each strong soldier looses their life because of your ill-conceived plans, I remember you!"

"I am growing impatient with your disobedience." The novelty of Starscream suddenly growing a pair of servos had worn off. All that remained now was a growing sensation of irritation.

With determined steps Starscream began approaching the object of his hatred. "I see you in every death I witness, in every lie I hear, and in every stinking, lifeless corpse I smell."

Megatron balked at the absurdity Starscream was exhibiting. "Take him away," he ordered. "Maybe some time in an isolation cell will help cleanse your mind of such nonsense." Skywarp and Thundercracker approached Starscream and stood behind him, but they did not apprehend their outspoken comrade. They simply stood there, in silence; almost as if they were taking Starscream's side in this latest confrontation.

"Go ahead, lock me up." Starscream was far beyond the realm of insubordination. He was now entertaining suicidal tendencies and was experiencing a feeling of empowerment because of it. "But I want you to think about something, Megatron. I am not alone in how I view you. There are others who feel the same. The very site of you sickens them. The mere mention of your name sends disgust through their bodies!"

Megatron stared intently at Starscream, contemplating the possibility of truth in what he was hearing. "And where are these like-minded traitors?" An evil smile came across his face as he pointed to the Seekers standing at Starscream's back. "You?" he asked Skywarp with mock concern. "You?" he said again, pointing to the stone-faced Thundercracker. "Where are these warriors you speak of? Who dares cast contempt upon the head of Megatron?"

It was now Starscream's turn to smile. "They are watching and waiting, fearless leader. The time of your comeuppance is fast approaching!"

Megatron cast a quick glance at Soundwave, still seated and watching events unfold in silence. "I should have you melted down into slag for your words against me. Perhaps render you into a new form, one befitting of your true essence. A waste compactor, perhaps?"

Starscream noticed a change in Megatron's posture, possibly signaling a lessening of confidence. Another incident planned for by design. "Your insults no longer register with me, Megatron. They have become like you have become... a non-factor easily dismissed."

Megatron raised his fist into the air with great anger. "You dare speak to me in that manner?" He powered up his fusion cannon and prepared to fire. "Let's see how easily you dismiss this!"

The blast would be quite powerful and deafening, sending Skywarp and Thundercracker running for cover just prior to Megatron shooting. Even the usually calm and reserved Soundwave stood and created some distance between him and the others. But Starscream stood straight and solid, even cackling at his enraged leader.

Megatron's jaw dropped; his optics having difficulty processing what had happened. "I missed," he stuttered. "I never miss."

"You're a maniac!" Starscream roared. "No restraint! No self-discipline what-so-ever! Do you see, my fellow Decepticons? Do you now understand you've been following a lunatic for the past hundred million years?"

"Forget about the isolation cell," Megatron growled, having finally reached the end of his tolerance level. "Remove him from my sight. Piece by piece!"

Thundercracker and Skywarp held their positions and ignored the direct order given by their commander. "My, my," Starscream stated slyly, "This is an interesting turn of events, isn't it?"

"Is there something wrong with your audio receptors?" Megatron asked, the anger in his body growing too strong to subdue any longer. He was now noticeably shaking where he stood. "Remove him!" The two Seekers continued to ignore the order, causing both panic and rage to surge to even more dangerous heights. "Mutiny!" he screamed like a madman. "This is mutiny! You will all die for this showing of disrespect!" He walked over to a communications device on the wall to his right. "Security! Report to the briefing room immediately!" There was no reply; no confirmation the request had been received. Something wasn't right. "Security!" It was as though the transmission was being jammed. "I don't understand," he muttered to himself. There was only one Decepticon capable of such an act in the vicinity. He turned his optics once more towards his closet confidant and, up to that very moment, he most trusted friend. The harsh cancer of betrayal began to eat away at his soul. "Soundwave?"

"Predicament... awkward. Situation... regrettable."

Megatron took several steps back as the true scope of what was happening finally registered in his war-torn logic center. He was outnumbered four to one, with no access to even the odds. His most outspoken critic, along with two disgruntled soldiers and a former consort, now stood before him with every intention of killing him. His time as Decepticon leader was entering its final few seconds.

"You once told me power flows to the one who knows how," Starscream stated as he grabbed Megatron by his throat. "Well, guess what? Now I know."

A distinct voice began to emerge from an unseen speaker. At first it was fuzzy and distant, making it hard to understand and thus, easy to ignore. But soon enough, Starscream recognized the voice and it stopped him dead in his tracks.

_"This is Megatron! All senior officers report to the Battle Room. Immediately!"_

Starscream sighed and shook his head in annoyance. He released his grip on the Megatron standing in front of him and patted him on top of his head. "Next time, old friend." He made his way towards the exit, stopping just long enough to give one final command. "Computer, end simulation." Leaving behind an empty room, Starscream started pondering what he'd do the next time he had some time to kill.

**The End.**


End file.
